It is advantageous for business employees to stay in contact among themselves and with outside resources, such as vendors, clients, partners, customers, fellow industry workers, etc. The use of media can be helpful in allowing people to stay connected and collaborate on projects. Current media implementations, however, can detract from business goals and waste time, as well as cause issues with confidentiality and privacy.